The extraction of immunoglobulins from source liquids, which are primarily mammalian bodily fluids or cell culture harvest, is of value in obtaining the immunoglobulins in a sufficiently concentrated or purified form for diagnostic and therapeutic uses as well as laboratory studies in general. Similarly, purification of other types of proteins and other molecules from biological samples can be of value.